1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to an optical disc apparatus that records and reproduces data onto and from an optical disc, and relates to an optical disc onto which data is optically recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of optical discs such as a DVD, a Blu-ray (a registered trademark) disc (hereinafter, referred to as a BD) are currently used as information recording media each for storing a video image, data, or the like. From the viewpoint of space efficiency for storing the data, a technique to improve the track density and a technique to improve the line density are present as techniques each to improve the recording capacity per volume without increasing the cost of the optical disc. It has been known for an optical disc that error-correction is executed in units of a predetermined block (See Patent Document 1, for example).
Improvement of the storage density can be facilitated to improve the recording capacity of an optical disc. However, the number of bit errors occurring during reproduction is also increased associated with the improvement of the density, and therefore, an error correcting code technique having improved error-correction capability has been proposed.